The 7th Days
by ryeid
Summary: Conwell ingin membatalkan kontraknya dengan Elsword. Dia diberi waktu 7 hari untuk mengubah pikirannya. Dapatkah Elsword mengubah pikiran Conwell ataukah dia mati karena kontraknya dibatalkan? Pairing utama Elsai (ElsxAi). maaf summarynya dikit. T untuk aman
1. the 1st days

Elsword : Infinity Sword  
Aisha : Void Princess  
Rena : Wind Sneaker  
Raven : Blade Master  
Eve : Code: Battle Seraph  
Chung : Iron Paladin

Hari Pertama

**Kamar Elsword **(05.24)_  
"Elsword,apakah kau ingat kontrak kita, aku sudah bosan. Mungkin akan kuakhiri kecuali kau bisa memuaskanku, kuberikan waktu satu minggu, jika kau tidak bisa memenuhinya aku akan menga-" _ "ELSWORD!"  
_"Apa? Apa yang akan kau lakukan? Aku tidak bisa mendengarnya... Terlalu berisik"  
_"ELSWORD! Bangun kau dasar pemalas, kau dapat giliran bersih-bersih sekarang"  
"Uuuhhh... 6.529.014 detik lagi"  
"Sejak kapan kau jadi perhitungan begitu, cepatlah atau jatah makanmu ku bakar"  
"BERISIK! Aku pasti akan membersihkannya dan jangan bakar makananku. Lagipula aku tidak ingat kontrak apa yang kau bicarakan"  
"Eh... kontrak. Apakah aku pernah membicarakan kontrakku dengan angkor kepadamu"  
"Tidak hanya mimpi"  
"Baiklah kalau begitu, Kerja!" Aisha melemparkan sapu kepada Elsword  
_"Yang tadi kulihat apa itu benar-benar mimpi ataukah kenyataan?" _Menganggap kejadian itu tak pernah terjadi Elsword pun melakukan pekerjaannya kembali.

**Ruang Makan **(07.43)  
"Hei, makanannya sudah selesai belum?" Tanya Elsword yang sudah mulai kelaparan  
"Sabar, bentar lagi" Kata Aisha "Panggil yang lain dulu sana! Inget ketuk pintu dulu sebelum ke kamar perempuan"  
"Ok" Elsword pun menguap sekeras mungkin, menandakan dirinya masih ngantuk

**Lantai 2, Kamar tidur **(07.47)  
"Hei, Chung, Raven bangun kiamat dateng"  
"Els, kalo mau bo'ong pake mikir" Kata Raven males  
"Ya, ya 'dah bangun nih" Chung ikut-ikutan  
"Ya udah yang penting dah sadar" Elsword pun melanjutkan perjalanan ke kamar perempuan  
Tok, tok, tok "Makanannya dah siap tuh di bawah, turun-turun!"**  
"**Ya, ya sana turun duluan" Rena membalas dan terdengar suara mesin-mesin Eve diaktifkan, Elsword pun turun buat ngeliat perkembangan Aisha dalam masakannya.

**Ruang Makan **(08.16)  
Ke-6 makhluk hidup itu pun makan dalam diam terkecuali tangan Raven yang berdecit karena mungkin kekurangan oli.  
"Eh, Raven. Kamu ada kerjaan apa nanti?" Elsword nanya-nanya  
"Disuruh ngelatih tentara kerajaan Velder tuh" Raven bales jawab  
"Buset dah, bosen kan gitu-gitu doang. Kalo aku langsung nolak"  
"Kalo kamu ada kegiatan apa sekarang Els?" Chung ikut-ikutan lagi  
"Ga ada apa-apa t-" Bruakk! Elsword pun tiba-tiba pingsan, dan yang lainnya pun serentak menghampirinya.  
"ELSWORD!Els!ELS!" suara tercampur aduk oleh keributan dan keheningan  
_"Berisik jadi tidak terdengar, apa yang dikatakan orang itu"  
_Raven pun mengangkat Elsword dan menaruhnya di bangku (karena mungkin Raven yang paling bisa mengangkat Elsword dan tenang jadi dia berpikiran jernih, walaupun Chung juga pasti bisa mengangkatnya)  
_"Elsword ,sadarlah" _Elsword pun membuka matanya, dan dia menyadari bahwa dia berada di tempat yang sudah tidak asing, Kediaman Conwell.

**Kediaman Conwell **(?.?)  
_"Elsword, akhirnya kau sadar" _terdengar suara bergema dimana-mana  
" Ya, aku sudah sadar. Terima kasih telah mngeundangku ke sini lagi" Elsword menghina Conwell dengan halus  
"Sama-sama. Elsword, kau ingat kontrak kita kan?"  
"Ya, aku ingat Aku mempertaruhkan nyawaku di garisnya, kontraknya dibatalkan sampai aku menolaknya atau aku tidak bisa memuaskanmu"  
"Memang benar begitu, dan aku memberikan waktu padamu 1 minggu untuk membuatku puas, jika tidak kau tahu apa yang akan terjadi kan?"  
"Tentu"  
"Baiklah kalau begitu kembalilah" Elsword pun tersadar dia berada di sofa Aisha menunggu di sampingnya dan hari sudah gelap, mungkin tengah malam  
"Dasar curang, dia memperlambat waktu di dimensinya" Lalu Elsword pun menggendong Aisha kembali ke kamarnya.

Hari Pertama Selesai


	2. the 2nd days

Saya meng update fanfic ini 1 minggu sekali mungkin?  
Pokoknya makasih untuk Nanashimai dan 3 (?), yang membuat saya menjadi semangat lagi bikin fanficnya  
Langsung saja, saya mempunyai 1 ID Elsword dan tidak mempunyai gamenya karakter-karakter ataupun perusahaannya

Hari Kedua

**Kamar Aisha (07.38)**

"Heh, Aisha, Eve. Bangun ! Makan-makan!" Suara Raven terdengar seperti motor Harley yg digas.  
"Iya, iya" Eve balas menjawab " Aisha, ayo bangun. Nanti si Raven meledak"  
"Mana bisa Eve" Aisha menjawab sambil mengantuk _"Lho, kok udah di kasur ya? Perasaan kemarin ketiduran di sofa" _Aisha berbicara dalam hati "Ven turun aja kebawah udah bangun semua nih"  
"Ok." Raven membalas "Oi, nanti jangan tanya-tanya si Els kenapa dia pingsan. Biar ga stress, takut sakit hati, Galau. kalo orangnya pingin ngomong ya dengerin tapi kalo gak ya jangan dipaksa"  
"Masa orang ditanyain 'kenapa pingsan' doang sampe galau" Aisha menjawab  
_"Sakit hati ya? Salah satu perasaan manusia, tapi galau apa itu?" _Eve keheranan dalam diam  
Raven pun pergi ke kamar Elsword

**Depan Kamar Elsword (07.42)  
**Saat Raven mendekati pintu kamar Elsword, Elsword pun keluardari pintu. Menyadari ada Raven di hadapannya  
"He, Ven. Kalo nyuruh makan ga usah teriak" Elsword menyapa Raven  
_"Elsword, bangun pagi, tanpa dibangunin. Baiklah saatnya ke kamar nulis surat wasiat" _Raven berkata dalam hati  
"Apaan sih. Nge liat orang bangun tidur aja kayak ngeliat hantu. Ya ,udah aku ke bawah duluan. Ciao"  
_"Elsword, ngomong pake bahasa dicampur aduk dengan bahasa lainnya 2/4 syarat kiamat sudah muncul" _Raven masih terpaku di tempatnya  
"Oh, iya, Ven. Inget bangunin Chung"  
_"Dan mengingatkan akan tugas seseorang, sekarang menjadi ¾" _Elsword pun turun ke bawah diikuti dengan Aisha, Eve dan Chung yang keluar dari kamar masing-masing dan melihat Elsword menuruni tangga  
"Eh, Ven. Si Els bangun sendiri?" Aisha nanya, Eve sudah menuruni tangga terlebih dahulu  
"Iya" Raven menjawab sambil merinding  
"APA?!" Aisha ikutan shock  
"Hebat dong" Jawab Chung yang selalu berpikiran positif  
"HEBAT GUNDULMU" Jawab Raven secara refleks  
"Raven kayaknya kamu harus ke dokter mata minus mu itu udah lebih dari 50, menurutku" Chung menjawab dengan agak, yah agak emosi  
"Ven, rambut Chung lebat gitu dibilang gundul, apalagi pas awakening 3. Kalo sirik ga usah ditahan Ven, ven" Aisha ikut menasehati  
"Udah ah cepet kebawah, nanti bisa dibunuh Rena kelamaan manggil orang."  
"Naas" bisik Aisha  
" Sori chung ga sengaja, biasa emosi ditambah shock"  
"Ya" Chung membalas dengan santai _"Shock, shock karena apa?" _Chung yang selalu berpikiran positif tetap keheranan dan mereka bertiga pun kebawah

**Ruang makan (08.17)  
**"Hebat amat Ven, manggil orang aja ga sadar waktu" Kata Rena mengejek " Ya udah, makan sana"  
Raven pun berjalan menuju meja makan dan mereka semua pun makan dengan lahap, terkecuali Elsword. Nafsu makan Elsword kurang enak, Aisha, Eve, Rena dan Chung mengetahui hal itu kecuali raven karena masih shock dan takut sama Rena dan Chung takut dendam.  
"Els, kenapa makanannya ga kamu makan padahal kamu sendiri yang sering bilang 'Makanan adalah nyawa para pejuang!'"  
"Ngg... Iya" Elsword tersenyum dengan senyum palsu  
"Raven" panggil Chung  
"Hmm... apa?"  
" nanti ada kegiatan apa?"  
"Ga ada tuh"  
"Nanti bisa sparring ga?"  
_"Apa! Sparring! Ini sih beneran nyimpen dendam, tungu kalo Els jadi pendiem trus Chung jadi dendam ini sih beneran kiamat. Gimana nih terima gak ya?" _Raven masih ketakutan mikirin jawabannya  
"Kalo gak bisa gak apa-apa, masih ada Elsword kok"  
_"Melampiaskan amarah ke orang lain ini sih beneran dendamnya, kasian si Elsword terima aja dah"_ Raven berpikir dan akhirnya mengetahui jawabannya "Ok, bisa. Nanti siang ya"  
"Ok" jawab Chung kalem  
"Ke kamar dulu, mau mandi" Raven ngomong ke ga siapa-siapa  
"Ga ada yang nanya" jawab Rena

**Kamar Raven (08.47)  
**Setelah mandi Raven pun membersihkan tangannya (yang nasod), lalu tidur-tiduran sampai jam siang  
**(13.04)  
**"Bentar lagi nih" Raven ngomong sendirian, bangun dari kasurnya dan mengambil penyumbat telinga dan memakainya  
"Ok, sekarang gendang telinga ga akan pecah, ga dendam aja udah ngebuat telinga jadi nging... apalagi ini sambil dendam, bisa pecah gendang telinga"  
"Tenang saja pembaca sekalian, saya tidak curang hanya meredam serangan, terkecuali anda mau mengganti telinga saya kalo jadi budek" saat Raven melihat ke pintu ada Elsword kepalanya udah keliatan masuk ke ruangan sambil memandang dengan pandangan sinis  
"Ckk... ck..." lalu Elsword pun keluar dari ruangannya, tetapi Raven langsung menangkapnya  
"JANGAN KASIH TAU KE SIAPA-SIAPA" kata Raven ngancem  
"Ngasih tau apa?" kata Elsword pura-pura ga tau, Raven pun facepalm  
"pokoknya ngapain kamu ke sini?"  
"Yah bisa dibilang curhat" Kata Elsword kalem  
_"Elsword! Curhat ! Ini epic" _Raven berkata dalam hati "Curhat tentang apa?"  
"Saat kemarin aku pingsan, aku muncul di ruangan Conwell. Conwell ingin mengakhiri kontraknya karena dia tidak puas lagi, dia memberiku waktu 1 minggu untuk memuaskannya atau kontraknya dibatalkan" Raven mendengarkan dengan tenang (setelah mencabut penyumbat telinganya tentunya)  
"Tapi bukankah kalau kontraknya dibatalkan kau tidak bisa memakai Conwell lagi, itu saja kan akibatnya"  
"Tidak, nyawaku ada di garisnya. Jika Conwell memutuskan kontraknya atau aku membatalkannya maka aku akan mati"  
"Lalu mengapa kau memberitahukan ini padaku?" Tanya Raven keheranan  
"Itu karena kau yang paling tenang, paling senior dan paling bisa memikirkan sesuatu dengan kepala dingin."  
"Baiklah untuk sementara aku terima alasan itu dulu"  
"Terima kasih, cepat ke tempat sparring nanti kau terlambat"  
"Oh, iya" Raven pun bergegas ke tempat sparring

**Tempat sparring (13.25)  
**"Ok, kalian berdua siap?" Camilla menanyakan  
"Ya"  
"Tentu"  
"Baiklah, mulai" Keduanya pun maju bersamaan dan Raven menggunakan combonya (yang biasa ada di PvP pokoknya, ga tau harus ditulisnya gimana -_- saya ga punya BM) Chung menghindari combo itu, dan pertarungan berlangsung sengit

**Ruang nyantai (15.01)  
**Raven dan Chung masuk ke ruangan kecape'an (ya iyalah tarung 2 jam ga berenti)  
"Gimana? Siapa yang menang?" tanya Rena sambil baca majalah (apapun itu)  
"Kayak biasa pasti Raven" Kata Chung, Raven mengamati seisi ruangan Aisha lagi nonton TV, Rena baca majalah, Eve lagi main sama komputer layar transparannya, tetapi Elsword, dimana?  
"Hei dimana Elsword?" Raven bertanya ke siapapun yang bisa mendengarnya  
"Dia dikamarnya" Jawab Aisha  
"Bisakah kau memeriksanya?" Tanya Raven ke Aisha  
"Tentu" Aisha pun pergi ke kamar Elsword

**Kamar Elsword (15.46)  
**"Els, boleh aku masuk?" Aisha berbicara tetapi Elsword tak menjawab  
"Baiklah, aku masuk" saat Aisha masuk berserakan kertas dimana-mana dan Elsword sedang tertidur di kasurnya dan terlihat hidup, hanya ada 3 lembar kertas yang tertata rapih di atas meja, saat Aisha melihatnya dia tidak dapat dapat percaya, 3 lembar halaman dengan huruf rune  
"Bagaimana bisa, huruf ini sudah punah aku saja belum bisa mempelajari sepenuhnya, mungkin Chung bisa karena yah perpustakaan keluarga seiker besar, terlalu malah"  
"Aisha, bisakah kamu membeli behan makanan buat nanti sore?" Tanya Rena dari bawah, Aisha pun turun kebawah

**Ruang bersantai (16.49)**  
"Tentu, aku sedang senggang"  
"Baiklah ini daftarnya dan ini uangnya kalau bisa sebelum jam 5 ya"  
"Akan kuusahakan"  
**(16.53)**  
"Aku pulang"  
"Ya, tolong taruh bahannya di dapur" Aisha pun menaruh barang-barang belanjaannya di dapur  
"Chung dimana?" tanya Aisha ke siapapun  
"Kusuruh membangunkan Elsword" Kata Raven sambil memainkan PSPnya (si Raven MKKB)  
"Baiklah" Aisha pun ke atas dan segera ke kamar Elsword

**Kamar Elsword (16.51)  
**"Chung.." Aisha memanggil Chung sambil membuka pintu dan melihat Chung sedang mangamati kertas itu juga  
"Apa?" jawab Chung dengan mata tertuju pada kertas itu  
"Apa kau bisa membaca tulisan itu?"  
"Tidak semua, orang yang bisa membaca rune (dengan lancar) di Elrios ini mungkin bisa dihitung dengan jari"  
"Begitu, apa kau tahu apa kira-kira artinya"  
"Entahlah yang aku tahu artinya hanya kata-kata normal (apa, sekarang, di, dsb.) dan yang aku tahu seseorang yang bisa membacanya hanya guruku"  
"Aku juga" Aisha kehilangan harapan  
"Ayo kita bereskan kertas-kertas ini yang berserakan di lantai" Chung menyarankan  
**(17.34)  
**"Chung, bangunkan Elsword sudah waktunya makan" Suara Eve dari bawah terdengar  
"Baik!, kau kebawah duluan saja aku akan membangunkan Elsword"  
"Tentu" Aisha pun pergi ke bawah  
"Hei, Elsword bangun" Chung berkata kepada Elsword yang sedang tidur tapi tidak ada respon. Chung pun menghela nafas dan mengambil gunting di meja Elsword ddan menusukkannya ke Elsword, tapi Elsword secara reflek menghindar melompat ke Chung dan mensummon Conwell ke tangannya, Chung menahannya dengan destroyernya.  
"Sudah sore, ayo bangun dan kebawah, kau tidak ingin di marahi oleh Rena kan"  
"Tentu" Elsword menguap dan mencuci mukanya "Ayo kita ke bawah"

Hari Kedua Selesai

Masih 5 hari lagi  
saya tak punya sesuatu untuk ditulis jadi terima kasih telah membaca -_-


	3. The 3th days

Ok chapter 3! Ayo kita mulai!

Hari Ketiga

**Ruang makan (07.21)  
**"Chung, bangunkan yang lainnya biar aku yang menyiapkan piring-piringnya" Eve memerintahkan Chung  
"Siap" Chung pun keluar dari ruang makan dan berhenti di tengah "Eve, apa menurutmu aku harus teriak (Iron Howling/Pandemonium/Pain of Caladbolg) saja atau membangunkannya satu per satu"  
"Terserah kau lah"  
"Baiklah" Chung pun melanjutkan naik ke atas

**Kamar Raven (07.23)  
**"Raven, bangun sudah waktunya makan"  
"Nggg... Baiklah" setelah mendengar balasan Raven, Chung pun keluar dan menuju kamar Elsword

**Kamar Elsword (07.24)  
**"Hei, Elsword bangun"  
"S... sebentar lagi"  
"Baiklah, setelah aku membangunkan sisanya aku kesini lagi" Elsword pun mengangguk pelan menandakan dia mengerti. Chung pun keluar dan pergi ke kamar Aisha

**Kamar Aisha (07.25)  
**'Tok, tok, tok' Chung mengetuk pintu "Aisha, sudah wakt-" kata-kata Chung terputus oleh bunyi alarm dari kamar Aisha _"Sepertinya sudah tidak dibutuhkan lagi di sini" _Chung pun pergi ke kamar Rena

**Kamar Rena (07.25)  
**'Tok, tok, tok' Chung mengetuk pintu "Rena, sudah waktunya makan. Turunlah kebawah"  
"Baik..." Rena membalas

**Ruang Santai (08.31)  
**Aisha sedang membaca buku catatan sihirnya dengan tenang karena sepertinya Elsword sudah mulai kembali bersemangat, Rena pergi jalan-jalan, Raven nonton TV, Elsword main PSP, Eve bermain dengan layar transparannya lagi, dan Chung sedang mengirim E-mail ke kerajaan Hamel (meskipun dia tidak tinggal di Hamel, dia tetap harus mengirim tugasnya. Orang rajin).  
"Eve" Chung memanggil Eve  
"Apa?" balas Eve  
"Bolehkah aku meminta data nasod Type-L lagi sepertinya waktu itu tidak sengaja terhapus ."  
'Haa...' Eve menghela nafas "Baiklah, tapi data ini masih default, belum aku atur"  
"Tak apa-apa" Eve pun mengirimkan data nasod itu  
"YEEESSSSSS!" Elsword teriak kegirangan  
"Berisik Els! Lagian ngapain kamu teriak-teriak gitu, dasar abnormal" Aisha protes  
"Menang lawan last boss"  
"Nanti minta save'annya ya" Kata Raven nyantai  
"Enak aja" Kata Elsword memprotes "Udah ah ke atas dulu" Elsword pun menaiki tangga, ke kamarnya  
Mereka pun sibuk dengan kegiatan masing-masing  
**(10.22)  
**Saat Aisha, Rena(udah pulang), Eve, Raven, dan Chung sedang berktifitas tiba-tiba mati lampu dan tedengar teriakan Elsword dari lantai atas "AAARRRRRGGGGHHHH!" spontan semuanya kaget lalu terdengar suara langkah kaki seperti zombie dan seberat dinosaurus dari atas  
"Ah... paling si Els lagi main 'Elsword' trus mati lampu" (Jujur aja itu mengesalkan) lalu Elsword pun turun seperti boneka yang dikendalikan dengan tali  
"Chung!" Elsword memanggil Chung dengan suara yang sangat berat  
"A, Apa" Chung kaget, kenapa dia manggil Chung  
"Minjem laptopmu, tinggal 13 menit lagi dapet item eventnya"  
"Ga mau, aku juga baru login" Bales Chung menolak  
"Lagian Els, kalo kamu dapet 'Tak ada respon dari server' waktunya diulang lagi jadi 2 jam lagi" Raven ikut ngomong sementara Elsword mendengar dengan shock  
"Oh, iya. Aku juga pernah gitu" Kata Rena "Main lagi 2 jam Cuma dapet magic stone lagi -_-"  
"Lho, emang sekarang ada event?" Tanya Aisha  
"Ada, kamu jarang main sih." Balas Rena  
"Aisha, lv kamu paling rendah dari yang lain" sahut Eve  
"Siapa sih yang nyuruh nyewa rumah di pinggir kota gini?"Raven bertanya dan langsung pergi  
"Kesepakatan bersama"Bales Rena dan Raven tiba-tiba muncul sambil membawa lilin  
"HANTU ALASKA!"(Jujur aja pakaian Raven pas jadi blade master kayak orang dari kutub) Teriak Aisha  
"Apaan sih, orang mau naruh lilin aja" Balas Raven dan mereka pun bercanda tawa, main kartu sementara sedang Elsword stress lagi  
"Aku pergi dulu ke Hutan belah Utara" Rena memberitahu ke siapapun yang mendengarkan  
"Ngapain?" Jawab Chung  
"Quest" Rena pun pergi  
**(12.45)****  
**Rena pulang dengan kecape'an **  
**"Els, nih mau main ga?" Chung menawarkan "Aku udah dapet itemnya" Elsword yang sedang mojok di pojokan pun terasa seperti punya hidup lagi  
"B, beneran?" Tanya Elsword dengan mata berkaca-kaca  
"Ya" jawab Chung  
"Makasih Chung, aku berhutang budi nyawa padamu. Setidaknya hari-hari terakhir harus dinikmati sebaik mu-" Elsword cepat-cepat menghentikan omongannya sebelum ada yang sadar, tetapi  
"Apa maksudmu hari-hari terakhir!" Aisha berteriak kepada Elsword tetapi Elsword diam saja  
"Beri tahu aku apa maksudmu!" Aisha bertanya kepada Elsword  
"Itu bukan urusanmu" Jawab Elsword, lalu Aisha pun menampar Elsword sambil meneteskan air mata dan pergi keluar  
"Ai-" Eve ingin menyusul tetapi dihentikan oleh Chung  
"Mungkin yang tebaik sekarang adalah membiarkannya" Rena yang sedang berlari mengejarnya pun ikut berhenti  
"Ya, mungkin kau benar" Rena berbalik dan berlari ke arah Elsword "Elsword, aku tidak peduli dengan urusanmu, tapi Aisha merawatmu saat kau pingsan, dia menolongmu saat pertama kali bertemu (liat di Eltype) dia menghawatirkanmu, dia tak bisa tidur kemarin malam. Tetapi kau…"  
"Aku akan ke kamarku" Elsword menjawab dengan dingin, Elsword pun naik ke kamarnya dan sempat melihat sorot mata Raven yang sedang menenangkan Rena terlihat seperti merendahkan

**Kamar Elsword (16.29)  
** _"Sial, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Apa benar Aisha begitu khawatirnya padaku? Mengapa dia tidak menganggapku seperti yang lainnya saja?" _Terdengar bunyi pintu yang dibuka dari bawah  
"Aisha, kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Rena terdengar samar-samar  
"Ya" balas Aisha, Elsword merasa sedikit lega "Elsword dimana?" Tanya Aisha _"Dia masih mengkhawatirkanku. Mengapa?" _Tanya Elsword dalam hatinya  
"Dia di kamarnya" jawab Eve  
"Oh, begitu" jawab Aisha lemas "Baiklah, kalau begitu aku akan ke kamarku" Aisha pun menaiki tangga. Saat suara langkahnya teredengar jangtungnya berdetak lebih keras, semakin Aisha melangkah semakin keras jantungnya berdetak Aisha pun masuk kekamarnya, detak jantung Elsword mulai normal.  
_"Mengapa?" _Tanya Elsword perih  
**(17.47)  
**Elsword masih duduk di kasurnya, sambil menunduk ke bawah. Terdengar bunyi pintunya terbuka, terlihat bayangan orang yang tinggi, Raven.  
"Cepat ke bawah" Raven berbalik "Dasar bodoh" dan Raven pun pergi  
**(17.50)  
**Elsword pun pergi ke bawah, saat melewati pintu kamar Aisha ia dapat merasakan bahwa Aisha masih ada di kamarnya, ia pun tetap melanjutkan pergi ke bawah

**Ruang Makan (17.59)  
**Mereka semua makan dalam diam tak ada satupun yang bicara, setelah makan selesai Chung pun segera pegi mengecek laptopnya karena ada E-mail masuk saat makan tadi  
"Maaf, aku harus segera ke atas" Kata Chung  
"Silahkan" kata Eve, Chung pun naik ke atas, ke kamarnya. Beberapa menit kemudian Elsword berdiri  
"Aku akan ke kamarku" Elsword pun menaiki tangga  
"Ya" jawab Eve

**Kamar Elsword (18.32)  
**"Sial, kenapa bisa jadi begini" Elsword pun tidur-tiduran di kasurnya, lalu berdiri setelah beberapa menit. Menyiapkan kertas, mengambil tinta dan mulai menulis  
**(23.59)  
**'Tok, tok, tok' terdengar ketukan pintu, Elsword pun terlonjak kaget  
"Elsword, apakah kau masih bangun?"  
"Ya"  
"Apakah aku boleh masuk?"  
"Tentu, tapi tungg-" Chung pun masuk ke kamar Elsword, dan Chung melihat Elsword sedang membereskan mejanya  
"Elsword..." Chung pun berlari ke arah Elsword. 'Teng, teng, teng' bel tengah malam berbunyi

Hari ketiga selesai

Sori updatenya ga hari jum'at padahal pinginnya hari Jum'at  
Abisnya hari Jum'at bagi raport takut nilai jelek ga boleh main kompi lagi T_T (Elswordku gimana) makanya update sekarang aja. Btw, terima kasih kepada Switchon dan nanashimai (lagi?!) yang mengingatkan saya, bahwa saya masih mempunyai 1 story yang belum selesai :P


End file.
